My 2 Am
by i-fell-in-love-once
Summary: 2 A.M, You know. The person you can call at two a.m. and, no matter what, you can count on them. Even if they're asleep or its cold or you need to be bailed out of jail… they'll come for you. It's like the highest level of friendship.   Scrubified
1. Chapter 1

_*I can't find the inspiration or any good ideas to continue with Our Chance right at this moment. But the idea for this came randomly came from reading What happened to goodbye by Sarah Dessen ( An absolute must read if you haven't already read it) and May angels lead you in by Jimmy Eat World.*_

**2 A.M, You know. The person you can call at two a.m. and, no matter what, you can count on them. Even if they're asleep or its cold or you need to be bailed out of jail… they'll come for you. It's like the highest level of friendship.  
><strong>~Dave Wade (What happened to goodbye) ~

* * *

><p>Dr. Cox was drunk once again, and called me to take him home. He had been drinking a lot since Ben had died. Not as much as when it had first happened, but still a decent amount. I had been his go-to man for rides, and someone to drink with. Maybe because I couldn't handle a drink, so I could be his ride regardless. Or maybe because I was the only one who could get through to him. When all else failed when Ben had first died, I was the only one who got him to come out of his shell. Still, I was the only person who he would talk to whether he was drunk or not. At work he remained quiet, unless with a patient. He didn't even call me girl names anymore. He still hid in his shell, barely functioning, still hurting. No one can change it, and even Kelso was starting to worry.<p>

As I jumped on Sasha, for I had to go to his apartment to get his car, I began to wonder what Dr. Cox had thought of me lately. Honestly I can't help but wonder what goes through his mind. To lose someone so close to him and still function. Well maybe not function, seeing as how he was a border-line alcoholic. I felt like I was picking him up from the bar, or visiting his house at least 5 nights a week. Even when I wasn't watching him, I was helping him by picking up Jack or taking his shift. It honestly wasn't right. I'm not feeling so honored anymore, this isn't much of a friendship. I know he needs me, but he needs everyone right now. I think I could say, the whole staff at Sacred Heart needed the old Dr. Cox back.

His doctor skills, though they were still excellent, weren't meeting his old standards. I found him in a full-out breakdown after one of his patients died. The man, who never cried, seemed to be crying a lot. He needed to come out of this; he was the best doctor I had ever met. I wanted to be him, a more successful him. Forgetting about doctoring, his son needed him too. Cox barely spent any time with Jack anymore. Jack always asked me if 'daddy still liked him'. The kid even grew out of calling me girl names, and started calling me uncle J.D. I knew this was a bad sign. What was worse, Jordan was slightly concerned, in her devil-like ways. She had actually asked me to talk to him. Me of all people!

As I crossed the intersection, and pulled into his parking garage, I planned what I would say. He needed to hear this, and he needed to hear it soon. I pulled his car keys out of my pocket, and got into his beat up car. Lucky for me the bar was only two miles away and it was 3 am, so no traffic at all! I took my time, and parked in front of the bar. I was worried about saying what I was going to say, and decided to wait till we got back to his apartment.

I walked into the bar, and was greeted by familiar faces. Everyone at the bar knew me as Perry's bitch. What a pleasant nickname to have. I'm still trying to figure out if it's worse than Cox's girl names for me. Anyways I strolled over to the corner where Cox was sitting alone, and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned to face me, I could tell he wasn't as horrible drunk as usual, was a plus.

"Come on Cox, let's get you home so I can go start my shift at 3:45" I said gently.

"_Kaaaaaaaaaaay_," was his drunken response. So maybe he was still pretty drunk. I could work with that. I got his arm around my shoulders and proceeded to drag him out of the bar, and carefully place him in his car. As I got into the driver's seat, I found Cox to be already out cold. So much for talking to him tonight. Eventually I got him home, and in bed, where I left him. It looked like I'd be taking another day's work for him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another Monday. Worst day in the hospital in my opinion. It was like school, where it was the one day you hated the most out of all of them. Monday's were always busy. To make matters worse, Dr. Cox had skipped, leaving me with my work and his work. Being the doctors we were, that meant A LOT of work. I was rushing around all day. Nurses constantly coming to me, and Interns always expecting me to answer any little question they had. They also expected I'd always help them when they were too afraid to do something. Was I like that when I was an intern I wonder? Maybe that would explain why Dr. Cox had hated me for so long.

Around noon Jordan has texted me asking if I could pick Jack up from daycare. I gladly agreed to do so, and let her know I would do it after my shift ended. She also added I'd be dropping him off at Perry's, and reminded me to try and talk to him. The rest of the day went by in a rush. I was always eager to go see Jack. That kid was a mini Perry, and I absolutely loved that. He was a lot happier though, and liked me a lot more. He also listened better. I also was excited to see a sober Perry. I rarely see a sober Perry, unless I bring Jack home.

Patients faces blurred all together and the charts were becoming fuzzy. I decided I'd come back later tonight and finish up the paper works and charts. It'd give me more time to go pick up and hang out with Jack. I was also totally done with working for the day. It took every nerve I had to make through it patiently. I tried to help each and every person in the hospital as well as I could. Also I was trying to be as clear and straight with the patients, so that it would be easier on them.

As soon as the clock struck three, I went running out of that place. To my escape. I drove Sasha over to Jack's daycare, and parked it outside, before walking in. All the mom's and kids loved me here. I swear if I didn't know better, that Jack was quite like my own son. As soon as he saw me, he came running and jumped into my arms.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hiya JD!"

"How was daycare?"

"FUN! I made a picture for you!"

"Really? Can I see it!"

"YESH!" With that he dropped out of my arms, and went running back to the classroom. I started small talk with one of the Moms of a little girl in Jack's class. I couldn't help but wonder if Jack and this little girl could ever end up together. Seeing little Jackie Boy getting married someday was a dream of mine. He was going to make a great husband!

Ripping me from my daydream was a screaming little boy. "JD JD JD JD JD JD JD JD JD JD JD JD JD JD LOOK!"

"Let me see it buddy!"

His tiny little hands handed me a picture he painted himself. It was of me and him holding hands. Over top it said BWEST FWENDS in what can only be describe in as a small child's hand writing. It was so freaking cute.

"Buddy I love it!"

"I did it all by myswelf JD!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Will you hang it up at work?"

"Of course! I'll put it on my desk, or hang it up on the wall!"

"YAY!"

"Let's get home before your dad starts to worry okay?" He nodded, and grabbed my hand. I lead him out to Sasha, put a little helmet on his head, and placed him on top of the scooter. I got myself on behind him, and slowly headed to Perry's apartment. Jack was in love with Sasha, and thought it was the coolest thing ever to ride her. Jordan said it was okay, so I had gotten him his very own customized helmet. He loved every single second of it.

Eventually we made it back to the apartment, and I lead him upstairs. I simply unlocked the door and walked right in. Jack went running off to his bedroom to do who knows what, and I went to look for Perry. I found him passed out on his bed. I left a note for him saying 'Brought Jack home. We need to talk pronto.' Then I found one for me, 'There's a baseball game I want to take Jack to tomorrow. Come?'

Of course I'd go. I just hope he'd talk to me then. With that, I walked back out of the room, and wandered over to Jack's. He was lying in bed reading one of his picture books from school. I gave him a hug and rustled his hair.

"Hey buddy. I'll be back over tomorrow okay? We're going to a baseball game with Daddy. Be a good boy for him alright?"

He gave me a big smile, and nodded before going back to looking at all the pictures. I smiled as I walked out. Such a sweet innocent child. I made my way into the kitchen. I searched for all the alcohol I could find, and proceed to pour it all down the drain. No need to have alcohol where Jack can get it, or while Jack was here.

Finally I left and headed back to work where a pile of paper work laid waiting for me. Then I had a brilliant idea.


End file.
